


You're My Best Friend

by BunBunXbox



Series: Fairy Tail Friendship Week [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Kids, Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunXbox/pseuds/BunBunXbox
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Fairy Tail Friendship Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You're My Best Friend

"And that one time you set a dream and goal for the two of us" 

"Still in progress Rogue" 

"Huh?" 

Sting and Rogue were laying down in their little tree house at night staring out the window seeing all the sparkling stars in the pretty dark blue sky. 

"Rogue? Are you asleep?" 

"No, why?" 

"I have a question for you well for us" 

"Okay" 

"Do you think we will be best friends forever?"  
Rogue rose an eyebrow in a worried type curious look as they glanced over at Sting see his blue eyes shine in the moonlight as he stared out the small window. 

"Of course I do, why?" 

"Because my dad told me best friends sometimes fight and completely stop being friends even when they try to make things better for each other...I don't want to lose you Rogue, you are my ultra best friend and I will die if we ever stop being friends" 

Rogue blinked and sat up staring down at their friend who was staring right back at them waiting for a reply. 

"I don't want to lose you either Sting, I'll stay your best friend as long as I can if you promise to stay my best friend as long as you can too, you're the first kid I've ever talked to without hiding behind my dad and I just grew to like you" 

Sting sat up quickly and grinned at Rogue. 

"Well then in the future let's stay best friends and no one not even our parents or other friends will tear the two of us away okay!?" 

Rogue let out a little laugh as Sting waved his small arms up and down with excitement and determination. 

"Okay Sting"


End file.
